


do you like me like i love you, need you?

by violetlightning (tribute)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chanbaek Day 2020, Chanyeol wants to be good!!!!!!!, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Kokobop!Baekhyun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mullet Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Top Byun Baekhyun, mullet chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribute/pseuds/violetlightning
Summary: "Good?Fuck. Chanyeol has never wanted anything as much as he wants to be good for Baekhyun right here, right now. He lets out a whine,please, please, let me be good."Chanyeol needs some extra cash,and unfortunately for him, Baekhyun is there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	do you like me like i love you, need you?

**Author's Note:**

> chanyeol arena cover???? chanyeol mullet???? fuck u?????
> 
> this is my first smut fic pls be gentle 
> 
> happy chanbaek day!!!
> 
> title from exo-sc borderline :)
> 
> (kinda edited but not really... sorry)

When he told Jongin he needed to make some extra cash, he thought maybe he’d put in a word for him to his dad at their pharmacy, or ask his cousin Jongdae if he needed a babysitter. 

He didn’t expect Sehun to text him at 6 am that morning telling him to meet him at a storage facility an hour away, or to be helping him and his brothers empty out old storage containers the entire day.

He especially wasn’t expecting Sehun’s older brother Baekhyun to be there. He's only a few years older than himself but Baekhyun has an energy that he's never seen in anyone else. He lights up every room he enters, he has this amazing ability to draw all attention to himself in any situation. It's intoxicating to witness, to see others fall to their knees for them. Chanyeol always finds himself struggling to keep from doing the same. They’ve met a few times, he’s seen him a couple more times around town, or at Sehun’s house but even with the limited times they’ve interacted, Baekhyun’s all he thinks about, he’s never wanted anyone the way he wants Baekhyun. It's amazing how much power one man can have over him, it's debilitating, the way Chanyeol always finds his way back to him. 

It’s sweltering hot out today, and although they’re situated inside the building, the AC is crap. His skin feels damp, his eyes are heavy from the heat. He doesn’t want to be here anymore, the money he needed far from his mind as another droplet of sweat drips from his forehead. He can't stop thinking about earlier, when Baekhyun unbuttoned his shirt, how his chest glistened with sweat, how soft his skin looked. He needs to go home. 

“Move your ass Park, we have to empty this last container, everyone’s already finished theirs.” A foot kicks softly against his rib pushing him further against the locker door. The cold metal cools his skin in the boiling heat, his tank top lies forgotten on the ground beside him collecting dust. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who’s interrupting him, that voice having seeped its way into his skin. He’d know that voice anywhere. 

“Yeah, I know _Byun._ Can a guy get a moment?” He pushes a dust-covered hand through his hair and pushes himself up off the concrete floor. Baekhyun stands there, shirt open, red and black mullet sticking to his forehead from the sweat, obnoxious toothpick hanging from between his teeth. He looks like an idiot, Chanyeol wishes it changed things, but it really, really doesn’t. The yellow and blue of his button-up shirt actually looks nice against his tanned skin, his jean shorts are both short and tight so Chanyeol really can’t complain. He looks amazing, he'd look just as amazing in absolutely anything. He hates him. 

He grabs his shirt from beside him and tucks it into his pocket and lifts the boxes that he’d placed by his feet up into his arms, “Happy?” He asks with a smile. Baekhyun smirks.

God, even when he’s annoying all he wants is to get on his knees for him. He goes to make his way towards the truck but Baekhyun steps in front of him. His eyes bore straight into Chanyeol’s as if daring him to do something. Chanyeol doesn’t move. 

Baekhyun continues looking smug and takes a step forward, he's so close Chanyeol can smell his cologne. It’s sweet. It makes his head spin. “Showing off now are we Chanyeol?” He gestures to the boxes. Chanyeol huffs in annoyance but doesn’t move away. 

“I guess these aren’t just for show then?” Baekhyun tucks his own smaller box under his arm and runs his free hand down Chanyeol’s arm, his nails slightly scratching at the bulge of his bicep. 

Chanyeol wants to run, move, _something._ Being close to Baekhyun is like looking the sun for too long, it hurts but all you want to do is keep looking. Being this close to him, like this, so close he can count his moles, is like ripping himself open. He bites his tongue, the pain grounding him. If he opens his mouth he’s scared he’ll tell him how much he wants those nails to dig deeper, or how much he wants more. With each passing second of Baekhyun’s fingers on his skin, he feels himself sinking deeper into himself. 

He pulls his hand back, sticks his toothpick back in his mouth and walks back towards the locker. Chanyeol’s skin burns. 

He dumps the few boxes he had into the truck, Baekhyun comes up quietly behind him with the rest on the cart and together they finish the job. 

Baekhyun pats him on the head once the truck pulls out of the parking lot, “Nice job kid, maybe you’ll finally be able to afford that video game now.” He chuckles to himself as if he just made the funniest joke in the world and goddammit, Chanyeol wants to fuck him. He lets Baekhyun ruffle his hair without comment and pulls his car keys out of his pockets. He needs to get out of here. 

Baekhyun turns back towards the lockers, “Nice hair by the way.” He calls back. Chanyeol runs a hand through his newly dyed hair, fingers catching on the long ends at the back. 

“Fuck you.” He calls out, but Baekhyun’s already gone. 

He stands there for a moment, wondering why it had to be him of all people who he had to fall for. Maybe if Baekhyun just stopped opening his mouth, stopped letting his voice dig itself deeper into his skin, Chanyeol would be able to _exist_ without needing every fibre of his being to be Baekhyun’s. He thought at first he just wanted Baekhyun to fuck him, that this feeling was just lust, attraction.. but its more, and that scares him. Wanting a one time thing was something he was comfortable wanting, he let himself want it but this, this _longing_ , _needing_ for something deeper, something more is something he doesn't like to linger on. 

He needs Baekhyun to stop showing up at Sehun's, at the ice cream store where he works, he needs him to stop _talking_. Every time he speaks he’s reminded of that day. The day that changed everything, when he got lost at Sehun’s cottage. The deep moans dripping from Baekhyun's tongue, the way he held his boyfriend at the time’s face as he fucked into his mouth. The unrelenting way Baekhyun took what he wanted, the soft, moaning sounds of the man beneath him shook something loose in him.

After that day he wasn’t himself, he kept _thinking_ about him, about what he saw, and how badly he _wanted_ what that man had with Baekhyun, how much he wants it even now.

He catches up to Baekhyun who stands small in the large empty storage container. He doesn’t even look over at Chanyeol when he enters the locker. He doesn't know why he follows him, maybe it's the heat, or the building annoyance Baekhyun has been building up in him, or maybe it was how nice his fingers felt in his hair. Chanyeol really needs Baekhyun to stop, it's not good for his health. 

“You know, I don’t even know you, why do you insist on fucking with me...” Chanyeol's words dry up on his tongue as Baekhyun steps towards him. He looks... smug.

He walks right up to him, inches from his face. His voice is soft when he speaks, “Now that’s not true is it, honey?” Chanyeol’s brain short circuits. He feels caught, like a deer in the headlights. He again feels the need to run but he finds himself wanting to pull him closer. 

He stands there blinking as Baekhyun circles him like a shark, one hand in the pocket of his hideous jean shorts, the other playing with the toothpick in his mouth. His eyes zero in on his slender fingers, his pink mouth, the sounds of his tongue moving the small piece of wood around. 

“I-uh” Chanyeol clears his throat, now is really not the time to be getting hard. “I.. you”

Baekhyun chuckles and spits his toothpick out onto the floor, “Not me baby, the ‘you saying you don’t know me." I know that’s not true, tell me it’s not true, Chanyeol.” He walks forward bumping Chanyeol’s chest with his own, he has to stop himself from gasping from the skin to skin contact. Baekhyun keeps walking until Chanyeol’s back meets the concrete wall, “Come on, don’t be nervous, tell me all about last summer honey.”

Fuck. No. “L-last summer?” He couldn’t forget last summer if he tried and he definitely has. He never meant to walk in on Baekhyun, but he did and the sounds haunt his dreams, the way Baekhyun looked as he held that guy's face to his cock has never left the back of his eyelids. 

“Chanyeollie..” he sighs, his breath hot on his skin. “Chanyeol… I know you saw me with him. I know you’ve been thinking about me, how I would treat you, how I would make you come. How I’d use you.” His voice deepens over the last statement giving way to a flood of thoughts he’s buried deep over the last year. He’s shaking under Baekhyun’s touches. 

He takes Chanyeol’s face in his hands to stop him from shaking so much, “I see the way you look at me, you want it don’t you, my hands on you, my cock inside you?” Chanyeol feels as if he’s been lit on fire. All these thoughts he’s had, that he thought he kept buried really weren’t hidden at all. He feels like he’s going to be sick, he tries to pull away from Baekhyun’s grasp but his hands only tighten, Chanyeol’s eyes, wild, beg Baekhyun to let him go, to let him hide, not trusting his voice. 

“Don’t worry baby, I want it to. I want you.” _I want you._ He’s so sure in his confession, his eyes dark, his hands heavy on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

He lets out a rush of air he didn’t know he was holding after he speaks. He wants him, he wants him.

“I-” Baekhyun places his fingers on his mouth, “It’s okay honey, I’ll take care of you, we just need to quiet. Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me?” Chanyeol chokes, how did he _know?_

 _Good?_ Fuck, Chanyeol has never wanted anything as much as he wants to be good for Baekhyun right here, right now. He lets out a whine, _please, please, let me be good._

He nods, and Baekhyun smiles and leans forward, crashing their lips together with a fervour that makes Chanyeol moan. Baekhyun’s lips are so soft against his own, his tongue wet when it presses past his lips. Baekhyun’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer, his fingers dig into the ends of his hair along his neck, scratching along his scalp, Chanyeol doesn't hold back his moans and Baekhyun swallows each and every one of them like he’s greedy for them. 

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you.” He presses in further like he wants to swallow him whole, and Chanyeol would let him. His every nerve ending is lighting up, begging to touch Baekhyun, to be connected to him at any point. 

With every groan that slips from Baekhyun’s lips feels himself getting harder, he feels Baekhyun’s cock hardening against his hip too. The physical evidence of Baekhyun wanting him back makes his head spin. 

Baekhyun pulls back to catch his breath and he follows, chasing his lips and the line of spit connecting them together. Baekhyun indulges him, letting him take what he wants. and he wants, he really really wants. 

Chanyeol lifts his hands to Baekhyun’s face, resting his cheeks in the palms of his hands, keeping him close. Baekhyun is making these small noises with every press of Chanyeol’s lips and it’s making him greedy for more. He bites and nips along Baekhyun’s bottom lip, eager for anything he will give him. He slides his arms down to Baekhyun’s shoulders and slides his shirt off until it hits the floor, leaving them both shirtless and panting. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hums into his skull, burying his face into Chanyeol’s hair as Chanyeol trails kisses down his neck, he lets his hands drop from Baekhyun’s shoulders to his cock, hard and pressing up against his jeans. He traces along the outline with his thumb and licks back into Baekhyun’s mouth when he opens it up to a gasp. 

Baekhyun reaches out to Chanyeol’s own cock, his thin fingers reaching inside his basketball shorts to stroke him slowly, his lips licking along his collarbone letting Chanyeol's soft moans drip from his tongue into the open air. 

“Chanyeol-ah, you make the sweetest noises.” 

Baekhyun’s hand on his cock, his mouth on his neck, his voice in his ear. He needs _more_ he feels ravenous, insatiable like he’s going to combust if Baekhyun isn’t touching him _everywhere._

“Mark me, please. leave a mark, bite me, something _please_ ” He chokes out.

It feels foreign on his tongue, the begging, but it feels nice like he’s showing Baekhyun just how much he wants him. He hopes Baekhyun doesn’t ask why, he doesn’t know if he could explain in words how badly he needs Baekhyun to leave a mark on his skin, to claim him. 

Baekhyun groans, “Yeah, fuck, I can do that baby, let me mark you, up show everyone who you belong to.” That’s it, that’s what he wants, to belong to him. 

He pulls Chanyeol’s head to the side by his hair pulling a moan from deep inside his chest leaving them standing there, quiet, their breaths mingling. It’s still for a moment until Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol hard up against the wall, mouth meeting his intensely. 

“Fuck Chanyeol, you can’t just,” He kisses down his neck, wet and hard, his saliva leaving his skin cool in the heat, “that was so hot, do you like when I pull your hair baby?” He tugs on the ends again another moan spilling from his lips. Baekhyun looks as if he just won something, and maybe he has. 

“Come on ‘Yeol, tell me how much you like it” he breaths. Chanyeol’s head is swimming, he doesn’t want to talk anymore he just wants Baekhyun and anything he’s willing to give him. He opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is a soft “Please.” 

Baekhyun swallows thickly, Chanyeol follows the bob of his throat. “On your knees now baby,” he whispers. 

His brain is melting at the soft tone of his voice and the pressure he feels on his shoulders as Baekhyun pushes him down. The sand and small stones littering the floor dig into his knees, the concrete hard on his bones but they’re small feelings in comparison to the arousal simmering under his skin, the buzzing in his head. 

Baekhyun’s hands stretch up across his neck, and he just realizes they’re softer than he expected them to be.

With all the hard labour he does daily Chanyeol thought they’d be tough with scars and calluses, but the fingers that now run along the skin of his neck and collarbone are barely littered at all. 

“If we had the time, fuck-” Baekhyun’s hands rub against his lips pulling his mouth open, “I’d like to take my time with you Chanyeol. I know exactly what you need” He slides his thumb inside, Chanyeol greedily sucks at the intrusion, moaning around the sensation of his finger rubbing itself over his tongue. 

“That’s it, honey, you’re being so good, suck it come on, show me how you’re going to suck my cock.” Just like any other situation Baekhyun won’t stop talking, it's slowly killing him. 

Baekhyun removes his thumb and before Chanyeol can whine at the loss, he puts in two fingers. They’re longer and reach further down his mouth than his thumb did, Chanyeol feels them inching towards the back of his throat and it almost scares him how bad he wants to feel them reach further. 

As if reading his mind Baekhyun shoves his fingers back and Chanyeol gags around them, he tries not to cough, to let Baekhyun’s fingers slip out but it’s too much too quickly and Baekyun pulls back with an apologetic look on his face. He looks at Chanyeol, a question in his eyes but Chanyeol doesn’t answer, just reaches for Baekhyun’s fingers dripping in his spit and pulls them back to his lips. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps. He tightly grips his chin with his free hand and tilts Chanyeol’s head upwards, his eyes dark, pleading. Chanyeol drops Baekhyun’s hand and reaches for his shorts. 

“Please, Baekhyun.” He whines, “I need… please” He fumbles around the button of his shorts. He finally gets the button undone and reaches in to pull out his cock. It’s hard and hot in his hand, the tip dripping in precum. 

“What is it that you need, baby? Use your words.” Baekhyun replaces Chanyeol’s hand with his own and leisurely strokes to the sound of Chanyeol struggling to speak. Small drops of precum collect at the tip of his cock. Chanyeol wants to lick them up. 

“I-” He pulls himself closer to Baekhyun by his legs, his large hands spanning out underneath his ass, his thumbs digging into his thighs “your cock, please Baekhyun, I want to be good, I want you to use me.” He whines, dropping his head onto Baekhyun’s thigh to hide from his stare. 

He feels Baekhyun’s hands running through his hair, his nails catching on his scalp. It feels nice. Intimate. Too intimate for the situation, Chanyeol yearns. “You’re already so good Chanyeol, look at you on your knees for me, you’ll do anything for me won’t you baby?”

He nods quickly, and it’s true. Even outside this situation, he’d gladly do whatever Baekhyun asked, though he’d probably put up a little fight. Baekhyun is always hottest when he’s angry, a little annoyed but he’s also hot like this:

Standing above Chanyeol, fingers dripping in his spit, hair mussed from Chanyeol’s fingers, lips swollen and red from Chanyeol’s kisses, hands rooted in his hair, pulling. 

“I’ll let you have it, baby. God, how many times have I pictured you like this before me? I’ll tell you something,” He picks up speed on his strokes, small noises leak out from behind his tongue and Chanyeol wants to swallow those too.

“Ever since that night I’ve thought about you like this, why else do you think I keep showing up where ever you are? Pestering you, touching you?” Chanyeol turns head to get a look at Baekhyun only to see him staring back, “I never would’ve thought your cheeks would get this pink, or your eyes this watery, but now, I’ll never forget.” 

His eyes flutter closed at his words and his tongue darts out, licking a broad stripe over whatever he can reach. He catches the tip of Baekhyun’s cock and gently sucks at it. The weight is heavy on his tongue, he aches for it. 

Baekhyun moans and takes his cock and pushes it past Chanyeol’s lips. “Greedy there aren’t we?” He tucks a stray hair behind Chanyeol’s ear. 

Chanyeol’s whole body is lit up. he wants _more._

He hollows out his cheeks and sucks, he puts everything he has into sucking Baekhun’s cock. He works slowly at the head, bobbing his head to take as much as he can, his hand coming up to stroke what he can’t reach. Baekhyun’s fingers rest atop his head, not pulling or digging deeper, just sitting atop the crown of his head, as if waiting for something. 

Chanyeol sucks hard, eager to hear the noises he knows Baekhyun can make. It only takes a few more minutes before Baekhyun’s eyes screw shut and he’s letting out high pitched little _ah, ah, ah’s_. He needs more. 

He looks up, waits until Baekhyun’s looking at him and pushes all the way forward until Baekhyun’s whole cock is sheathed in his throat, Baekhyun lets out a guttural groan, Chanyeol moans at the feeling of being full. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Finally, he digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s hair and pulls his cock out, only to slide it all the way back in, bottoming out against his lips. _Yes!_ He wants to scream, _yes, please, more, take more, I can take it, please._

Reflexively, he tries to swallow, contracting his throat around Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun’s grip tightens in his hair, “Chanyeol” he moans. His name sounds so sweet on his tongue. 

They both know what Chanyeol needs. Baekhyun starts off slow, just small thrusts for Chanyeol to get adjusted but they both know what Chanyeol wants.

Baekhyun continues his slow in-and-out thrusts, pulling all the way out until only the tip of his cock remains then pushing back in. “I want you, just like this, for me whenever I want.” He thrusts, “Want you warming my cock, want you to keep me nice and warm and hard so I can fuck you whenever I want.” He thrust quicken, Chanyeol shuts his eyes and focuses on breathing, on the feeling of Baekhyun like this for him. 

He fucks his mouth hard, setting a brutal pace against his lips. He keeps talking, “God I want to fuck you I bet you’d be so tight, just like this.” He presses in hard until Chanyeol’s head spins, 

“You’d make me work for it wouldn’t you baby. Maybe I’d have to take you with barely any prep, make you feel me.” Chanyeol moans at the thought of it, holding Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, patiently waiting until he says he’ll fuck him, being so good for him that he’ll give him exactly what he wants. Baekhyun working him open with his fingers, his tongue. Taking him little prep, making him feel the drag of his cock along his walls. His cock is aching for it, for Baekhyun. 

His speed picks up, his cock pushing past his lips, down his throat. He gags with each thrust as Baekhyun’s cock goes deeper inside him, but he doesn’t stop. Hs sucks him greedily, the feeling of Baekhyun in his mouth isn’t something he wants to forget, he wants Baekhyun to carve a space for himself here. Baekhyun is leaking so much he keeps slipping further down his throat, he’s so wet for him, his mouth, his tongue dripping with Baekhyun’s release. 

His cock is heavy between his legs, aching with want of release but he doesn’t reach down, doesn’t touch. If Baekhyun wants him to touch himself he’ll tell him, and if he doesn’t, he’ll wait. He feels himself leaking onto the concrete floor, he's so hard, he's never been this hard before. 

Baekhyun is unrelenting in his thrusts, Chanyeol opens his eyes again, he blinks away the tears collecting in his eyes but they keep coming. He locks his bleary eyes on Baekhyun, watching him watch him, watching the sweat drip down his chest from the heat and the exertion. His whole body lights up when he feels Baekhyun's eyes on him. 

His eyes begin to well up from the lack of oxygen but he doesn’t want him to stop. He needs Baekhyun to come, wants Baekhyun to use him for his own pleasure, to reach his peak just from Chanyeol alone. _Use me, use me, use me_ he chants, he wants to tell Baekhyun how badly he needs this, how good it feels to be like this for him. The sounds of his cock thrusting past his throat will not be soon forgotten, nor the feeling of his spit and Baekhyun’s precum slipping past his lips, his tears drenching his face. 

He probably looks like a mess but he doesn’t care. He wants this so bad, Baekhyun just _taking and taking and taking._

“You look so pretty like this Yeol, on your knees for me, crying for my cock.” Chanyeol keens, his own precum continuing to drip on the floor, his knees are aching. Chanyeol tries to be good, to make Baekhyun feel good. He hollows out his cheeks, lets Baekhyun take him deeper. A loud ground erupts from Baekhyun’s chest as he slows down and pushes himself in until Chanyeol’s lips meet his groin. Chanyeol begins to panic, his chest tightens, _Don't stop_ , _please_ _._ Baekhyun must see the bewilderment in his eyes because he tilts his head back up, "Don't worry baby, I've got you."

He stays still letting his cock sit in his throat, taking in Chanyeols heaving chest, his leaking eyes. He starts to move again, faster, eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He keeps one hand tightly in Chanyeol's hair. His scalp is burning and he can feel small hairs being ripped from their socket. He's never felt better. Baekhyun's free hand comes down to rest against Chanyeol's throat. His thumb comes to rest against his pulse point, no doubt feeling how wild his heart is beating. Chanyeol's cock jumps, he wants it, wants Baekhyun to be in complete control but he never presses any further, doesn't tighten his grip, just lets his hand rest there, a reminder, a thought for a later time. 

Chanyeol moans, "Next time baby, I'll hold you down just how I know you'll like it. Keep you still as I fuck you. Let you know who- Fuck" His hips stutter, "Who you belong to" Chanyeol whines around his cock, "I'll hold you right here" He flexs his hand around his throat, "Keep you right where I want you," His thumb rubs against his pulse point. Chanyeol is going to explode at this point, delirious with want and need. "Please" he tries to say around Baekhyun's cock, but all that comes out is a garble of sounds. 

Baekhyun fumbles, “Fuck, baby I’m gonna come.” Baekhyun then grips the side of his head tightly, fingers threading. through his hair and pounds himself through Chanyeol’s throat, chasing his orgasm, completely using Chanyeol for his own pleasure. He’s just a toy for Baekhyun to fuck, to ignore. His stomach contracts, he feels his balls tightening with the thought that Baekhyun could come down his throat and just leave him here. 

He must be close, he’s letting out all these sounds, a litany to Chanyeol’s ears. He tightens his lips around his cock, tightens his hands around Baekhyun’s ass. 

“F-fuck” Baekhyun groans, his thrusts stutter and then pulls back slightly until just the tip of his cock remains in his mouth, lying gently on Chanyeol’s tongue. Baekhyun stutters forward as he comes, hitting all across his tongue. Chanyeol suckles at the tip of his cock, milking him of every last drop. 

Baekhyun breathes heavily, “I don’t want you to swallow, ok?” Chanyeol just nods. “Be a good boy, keep my come on your tongue.” Chanyeol keeps sucking until Baekhyun whines, uncomfortable from the oversensitivity, he pulls his softening cock from between his swollen lips. 

Chanyeol is in a daze, his lips burn, his skin feels as if it’s been set on fire, his scalp aches and his throat feels like it’s been stripped. He’s never felt better in his life. He closes his eyes, needing a moment to collect himself. 

“You were so good for me, show me how good you are baby, open up.” Chanyeol feels so lightheaded, the lack of oxygen and the words spilling from Baekhyun’s mouth making it hard to breathe. He wants to be good, to show Baekhyun he listened, that he will continue to be good. He opens his mouth, the tightness of his jaw barely a thought in his mind. All he can think about is Baekhyun, the touch of his fingers against his skin, the whisper of his voice from above, how fucking badly he doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

Baekhyun’s cum clings to his tongue, he’s careful not to stick it out too far, to not let a drop fall. He’s greedy for it like Baekhyun said. Baekhyun’s fingers tighten in his hair and Chanyeol has to fight back a moan. 

“Chanyeol baby, you’re so perfect. Such a good boy for me.” Chanyeol doesn’t open his eyes, seeing Baekhyun over him, how he’ll look telling Chanyeol these things, how his cheeks will be flushed from just cumming, his eyes dark with arousal. It’d be too much. 

“Go ahead honey, swallow it. Let me see you swallow my seed.” _God._ He opens his mouth again to show Baekhyun his empty mouth. “Let me touch you now Chanyeol, I wanna feel your come on my fingers.” he leans down, knees bending and Chanyeol pauses. 

“No need.” Is all he says, he’d probably feel embarrassed if he wasn’t so... _Whatever_ he is, he feels light, and the only thing he’s thinking about is Baekhyun’s fingers on him. 

“Fuck Chanyeol,” Baekhyun collapses the rest of the way to the concrete floor, hard, whispers “that’s so hot.” He pushes Chanyeol backwards a bit to get a look at his softening cock and the come that soaks the ground. He runs his hand lightly down his spent cock, collecting the come that soaks his skin, Chanyeol twitches away from the contact. 

“You like sucking me off that much baby?” He runs his clean hand all along the bare skin of Chanyeol’s chest and arms. His come-covered fingers inch towards his own mouth. Chanyeol watches with surprise as Baekhyun slips his fingers between his own lips licking Chanyeol’s come off them like he’s hungry for it. 

Chanyeol can’t move, he can’t breathe, he lets Baekhyun take care of him. He feels his hands at his groin, carefully tucking his cock back into his shorts, his hands pulling his shirt back over his head, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. He can’t see him but he wishes he could, he wants to know if Baekhyun’s looking at him the same way he looks at him. Would it hurt more or less when they parted ways? 

Baekhyun continues to touch him, he's whispering things Chanyeol can't bring himself to listen to. His touch is so solid, God, he wants this feeling to stay. He wants Baekhyun to stay. It takes a few minutes but eventually he feels more grounded than before, his head less floaty, less empty. His throat burns, his muscles ache but he finds himself coming back to himself. When he opens his eyes Baekhyun is looking at him, his clothes already put back in place, his hair brushed back into whatever mess it was before. The only evidence that what just happened took place are the small bruises on his lips and the blush along his cheeks. 

Baekhyun helps him to his feet and then immediately sits him back down when his legs begin to shake. 

Baekhyun’s voice is shaking slightly when he speaks, “God, you..” but he doesn’t finish his thought, just sits across from Chanyeol. His hands rub up and down his legs, fingers massaging the bruises on his knees. He leans his head down and leaves soft, barely-there, kisses along the skin. Chanyeol keeps his eyes closed as he lays his head back against the wall, his own fingers rubbing slowly along Baekhyun’s scalp. 

Baekhyun reaches over to his free hand, his fingers are hot on his wrist, “Let me drive you home.” Chanyeol opens his eyes at the sincerity of his voice. His eyes are swimming with worry, with want, and with something else entirely. Chanyeol’s skin is burning again, he wants this, Baekhyun blushing, holding him, wanting to take care of him, forever. Chanyeol brushes the hair out of his eye and holds up his own car keys for Baekhyun to see. He doesn’t miss the flash of disappointment that crosses Baekhyun’s face. 

He doesn’t have any plans to move for the next little while but, “How about I meet you at yours?” He asks with the confidence of a man too afraid to lose something, a man who needs _this_ more than anything. His voice is scratchy, hollow from the abuse and both him and Baekhyun hear it, he sees Baekhyun’s eyes darken at the sound.

Baekhyun smiles, and laughs softly, his eyes lighting up, “Yeah, that sounds good.” Chanyeol smiles back, maybe he can have this. Maybe he can let himself think about wanting more. They sit in the locker until Chanyeol comes back to himself, Baekhyun’s hand stays wrapped about his wrist a moment longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> i made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/luckyIyrics) for writing!
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
